Changes
by black-talisman13
Summary: Sometimes things or persons change. But are these changes always for the better?
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Ranma sat on the porch of his mothers house. He and his father had moved there before the incident with Saffron, and after the failed wedding, he still stayed there. They had all agreed that it would be better to gain some distance of each other after that disaster, although Ranma and Akane still saw each other in school. Nabiki wasn't there anymore. She had graduated and went now to college, but she still stayed at home. College wasn't that far away, and since Nabiki didn't want to spend too much money in an apartment, she stayed at home.

So now Ranma stared at the pond while thinking, 'Something's wrong...', he said to himself with a frown. 'I'm sure I'm missing something. A detail, something important, but what? Hmm... Lets see... Shampoo? No, she STILL didn't stop glomping me...

The old ghoul? Nah, she's still alive, so that can't be it...

Mousse? Probably still searching his glasses after our fight. Heh, this will teach him, attacking me! Well, that never stopped him before, but I can still hope, can't I?

Ryoga? Probably still searching his way to Japan. No sense of direction, that guy!

Ukyo? No, I just ate an okonomyiaki some minutes ago, so this can't be it either...

The Kunos? I already fought them today, so that excludes them too... Wait! I didn't change into a girl yet! Yes, that's... No, I did change! I forgot that old woman...

Sparring with pops? As if he would forget such a thing! Wait, did I see mom today? Oh, no, I couldn't have possibly missed my mother! No, I remember now, I saw her at breakfast today! Puh!

So, what could it then be? Nabiki? I haven't seen her yet. But she still has enough pictures of my girl-side, so this can't be it either...

Kasumi? No, she and Mr. Tendo were the same as ever today.

So what is it? Arrgh, I'm going insane! What's this weird feeling? Did I forget someone, while making my list? Hmm... lets see...'

Ranma closed his eyes while pondering about that question. Could he have possibly forgotten someone? One of his rivals? A family member? A suitor? The Tendos? Akane?

'That's it! Akane! I completely forgot about her!', he remembered excitedly. 'But is she the one, who gives me this weird feeling? As if something's missing? That can't be! I mean, she's only gone for one day now! This can't be it! Am I already missing her? Why would I feel such a thing? I never really missed someone except mom, and Akane will only be gone during the holidays! Only two months! Not that big of a deal! I shouldn't be missing her, I should be partying about the fact, that there won't be any tomboy around, and that I can't get hammered for two months!'

As Ranma concluded this thoughts, he remembered where she went to, with whom and why. And as he thought about these things, a tiny little voice spoke to him in his head.

'_She's gone to a training trip! She could get hurt! What if something happens to her?'_

'Ah, shut up!', said Ranma to the voice, 'She's a tomboy! What could possibly happen to her? Besides, she isn't alone!

'_So? does this make you feel better? You don't even **know **that person she's with!'_

'That's not true! She's called Ayumi, and I met her once!'

'_Oh... '_, the voice drawled,_ 'so you met her once! Yes, now I know why you feel better!',_ replied the voice sarcastically. _'You don't know how good she is! What if she can't help her? What if she isn't strong enough? Ever thought about that?'_

'Now come on', replied Ranma slightly annoyed, 'Do you really think, they could get into serious problems? They aren't going to get into any danger. They're smarter than that! Besides, who are you anyway?'

The voice didn't say anything, and as Ranma concentrated, and began to think, that this was all a dream, he heard a soft murmur, a whisper, but he wasn't sure...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

I am not a native English, so, if you find any **grave **mistakes, please tell me, and I will correct them!


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

_Two months later_

Dr. Tofu felt the earth tremble, but, now for the last two months, he didn't pay much attention to it. Oh, of course, the first time this happened, he got nervous, and wondered if an earthquake was responsible to that, and if Kasumi would be alright.

But now, that he knows why this is so, he didn't really bother with it. Well, he would. But only in two hours or so, when Ranma'd come into his office, with several injuries, and he would have to treat him while Ranma would be reading odd looking old books...

What the cause for that earth quake is? Well there would be some explanations...

But just now, Dr. Tofu looked out of the window, and saw Ranma being chased, as what some would describe, a huge ball of dust. But if someone looked closer, he could distinguish, figures chasing Ranma.

And this would lead us now to these explanations...

We'll just look at Ranmas chasers. Now there would be,

Kuno: Do we really have to go through him? We all know that he is **completely **

crazy! Neverthless, here his reason for chasing Ranma for the last two months:

Some days after Akanes departure (Kuno didn't know anything about it.

Honestly, who would bother to tell him?), Kuno somehow realized, that

Akane wasn't around anymore. So, instead of just _asking _where she was,

Kuno just jumped to the most reasonable conclusion: Ranma, with his dark

magic, made Akane disapear.

So now, he decided to fight Ranma, and defeat him, so that Akane would come

back in his embrace. (Was she ever there?)

Kodachi: Not much better than her brother. Her reasons: No, wait, she's a lot

worse than her brother. She doesn't have any reason at all. Well, the same

as usual, but that isn't a real reason.

So, she's just being herself, and shouting: "Ranma, my darling!"

Shampoo: I think, her words were: 'Now that airen free from violent girl, Ranma now

become Shampoos husband! Now, Shampoo only have to catch airen!'

(I think, this explains it...)

This leads us now to:

Mousse: He can't let Shampoo catch Ranma, or he will lose her! **But **instead of

helping Ranma escape, he tries to beat him to a pulp, so that Shampoo

sees, how weak her 'airen' rally is. (logical, isn't it?)

Ukyo: Well, since Akane isn't in her way for two months, she should try, and make

Ranma admit his feelings for her. She is sure, that Ranma just didn't do it until

now, because he didn't want to hurt Akanes feelings. So Ukyo decided to use

that time without Akane being around, to go out with her Ranchan, and to

seduce him. (She even closed her restaurant this two months, just to be sure,

to have enough time!)

Right now, she is trying to catch him, so she can bring him to a picnic.

Ryoga: After he found his way back to Nerima (a new personal record, only two

weeks!), he heard that Akane went on a training trip. With someone, he

doesn't konw, but he is sure, that that person can't really protect Akane!

(While Ryoga decided that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Akari,

he still was very protective of Akane. ("My best friend, my sister." Ranma

nearly threw up, after he heard this.))

So, he blamed the whole situation on Ranma, because he couldn't protect her

properly, like he should while Ryoga wasn't around.

Right now, he's trying to teach Ranma a lesson, so that he will never forget!

Akari: Is chasing Ryoga, so that she can make sure, that after Ryoga has finished, he

doesn't get lost, so that she can go on a date with him.

Cologne: The Amazon Law, requires that an elder must be present, when an Amazon

catches her airen, so that it can be official. (She also wants to make sure,

that after Shampoo caught Ranma, he can't run away, and she can drag

him to China.)

Happosai: Once again, Ranma made him get caught! He'll have to show him, to be

more respectful toward his elders, and _especially _to the master of the

Anything Goes!

So, these are the thoughts/reasons of the chaser, but what does Ranma think of this?

'Please, this can't be true! Who would have thought that I would need Akane to be safe? I thought, before was bad, but now? I even miss her mallet! She _always_ kept them away from me (as far as possible), and I never knew! I need her! I mean, before, I always thougt that **she **needed **me**! You know, always getting kidnapped and such things. But I was wrong! We need **_each other_**!

First, mom could keep them away from me, with her katana. But somehow, the old ghoul got mom, to give pops her _whole_ attention! She's always beating him to a pulp! I guess the old ghoul told her about pops' training methods (if you can call them so!) But is that a reason that my mom forgets about me?

Well, she didn't _really _forget me, she just keeps telling how manly I am, and as such, I wouldn't need her protection, while pops would need her 'education'...

Please Akane, come back! I'll be nice! I'll even eat your cooking! I'll do _everything_!

Hell, you should have arrived two days ago, but nooo, you decided to make your trip a little longer, to let me suffer! Tomboy! Really, who needs **you**?'

'_You do.'_

'Hey, don't give me that! I didn't hear from you for the last two months, and _now _you think is a good idea to come back?'

'_You need her.'_

'Listen you idiot, while it may be true that she can be useful sometimes that doesn't mean that I _need_ her! I mean, the time in Dr. Tofus office always gives me time to read, and to work on my plan...

'_You need her.'_

'You **do **know that you can be annoying, don't you?

'_Fool yourself as much as you want, but you need her. You need Akane.'_

Ranma didn't say anything, but after a certain time, he cried out in his mind:

'Please Akane! Help me! Come back!'

While Ranma thought this and had his little 'conversation', he didn't see how the crowd got closer, and showed the others an opening, and like all the other times, Ryoga caught up the first, and kicked him into orbit.

So now, Ranma is flying away, and to tell you the truth, he's glad he can get away from them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_First schoolday_

Ranma walked on the fence on his way to school, in his usual black pants and red chinese shirt. But today, something was different than the other times when Ranma went to school.

He was h a p p y !

He had a big smile on his face, which even reached his eyes!

Why that is so?

Simply, two reasons: One, now that he is back in school, the others don't have as much time to chase him!

And two, Akane would be back! She got home yesterday, with Ayumi, but it was very late, so Ranma didn't get to see her.

'Now everything will get back to normal! Akane is back! We'll say hello to each other, get into a fight, and everything will be normal again! And I won't be as much chased around!

'_Are these the only reasons?'_

'What? You again? Wait, what did you mean?'

'_Are these the only reasons why you're that happy?'_

'What do you mean happy? I am completely normal! I am not happy, nor sad, nor anything! I just am!'

'_Is that so?'_

'Now honestly, who would be happy, when he knows he has to go to school, get bored, see a tomboy again after a two months vacation and get hammered?'

'_So, if you're not happy, like you claim to be, what's then with that big smile on your face?'_

'Smile? S m i l e ? Where do you see a smile?'

'_...'_

'Hey! I'm talking to you, you know!'

'_...'_

'Fine! Be that way! I don't need **you**!'

While thinking all this, Ranma realized that talking to himself isn't really healthy, and wondered if his mother considered such a thing 'unmanly'.

Ranma snorted, looked away and his gaze fell on the stream beside him, and on his reflection, where he spotted... a smile!

'Oh my! I am really smiling!'

Some seconds passed, and Ranma was still staring at his reflection, as he realized what he just had said.

'Arrgh! I'm sounding like Kasumi! Not that this would be something bad, but I don't want to risk something that could be considered 'unmanly'!'

'_Oh yeah! As if someone could hear your thoughts! Or even be interested in them!'_

'Yeah, sure. When it comes to insulting me, you're back! What do you want?'

'_Well, now that you saw for yourself that you **really** are smiling, could we now talk about the cause of this? What do you think?'_

'That you are completely nuts! And that God probably only made you to annoy me!'

'_This isn't my purpose, no.'_, said the voice a little irritated.

'Don't tell me that you're offended now! Now come on!'

'_Don't worry! I'll make it short!'_ The voice sounded now even more irritated.

'Ok, ok. So you want to talk about the 'cause' of me smiling? Okay, do as you want. But it won't change the fact that there isn't any 'cause' to this!

'_You stubborn, blind, little...'_

'Hey!'

'_You know what? You're helpless! I'll come again, once you'll be more open with yourself, your heart, your conscience, your pride, and your **damn **feelings!'_ , shouted the little voice, who didn't sound that little anymore.

Ranma didn't say anything else, and walked his way to school in complete silence.

Once arrived in school, Ranma automatically searched the grounds of the school for a sign of Akane.

There he spotted her! But she wasn't alone. And she wasn't with her usual friends Yuka and Sayuri either. No, it was that girl, with whom Akane went on her training trip.

'What was her name again? Ah, yes, Ayumi.'

Ranma walked to the two girls, and was just about to say hello, when he suddenly heard:

"Ranchan! Over here!"

'Sure, my luck! And why now? Why can't she get if through her **thick **skull, that she is and will _always_ only be a friend?', thought Ranma irritated, but didn't let it show.

'Well it's just a matter of time...', and this brought even a tiny smile to his face.

"Ranchan, I am so happy to finally see you!", said Ukyo cheerfully while hugging Ranma, "I mean, we saw each other during the holidays, but we never really got to be _alone_", emphasized Ukyo, with a glare to Akane that clearly said, 'don't get near him, tomboy!'.

Ranma got slightly nervous and risked a peek at Akane. He was sure, he would once again be introduced to mallet-sama after this two months vacation.

But...

Nothing happened!

Ranma couldn't believe it! Was Akane okay? Did she get hurt? Did she fall on her head? Why wasn't she malleting him yet? Or yell at him? Glare at him? Or at Ukyo? Or at least **_do_** something?

'She is surely waiting for the right moment! She probaly wants to really hurt me! Wants to show me, how much stronger she got during her training trip. Man, I'm doomed!', thought Ranma frantically, and looked expectantly at Akane.

However, Akane, since the first "Ranchan", till to Ranmas end of his train of thoughts, just looked with a neutral expression at Ranma, and occasionally at Ukyo.

Several seconds had passed, and Ranma could see several emotions flicker in Akanes warm chocolate-brown eyes, but couldn't decipher them. He was also quite sure that Ukyo didn't notice them, although she stared in Akanes eyes.

Then, finally, Akane looked in Ranmas eyes, gave him a small smile, and said: "Hi Ranma, Ukyo. How were your holidays?"

Akane never looked away from Ranmas eyes while speaking, and even afterwards. Then, after some seconds, the bell rang, and Akane looked away at Ayumi.

"Lets go.", she said, and she and Ayumi walked into the school building in their classroom, with Ukyo behind them, who still glared suspiciously at Akanes back.

Ranma stood alone, speechless and shocked. He didn't know what to think, when the only thing that finally came to his mind was,

'Akane...'

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

During the lessons Ranma always shot short glances at Akane but never got her to look at him.

He also noticed that Ayumi, while she looked concentrated, wasn't concentrating on the lesson, but was studying the auras of the other students. And when she got to his, her back went rigid, and Ranma could just _feel _her frowning.

'What is it with her? It's sure that she knows some things of Martial Arts, but what exactly? And what could be so wrong with my aura that she would frown?'

Ranmas thoughts were interrupted as the bell began to ring, signalizing lunch time. And the next thing Ranma knew, was that there was a hole in the wall and that Shampoo and Ukyo were fighting. They were shouting at each other but their fighting was so loud that Ranma could only discern some bits of what they said.

"Chinese idiot!"

"...chance...win airen...'fore Akane!"

"You wish, you...!"

Ranma stopped listening. He didn't really need to know any more, and his stomach reminded him that he didn't eat anything in the last three hours. But he also didn't want to eat when those crazy girls were around! He had them the last two months and one of the reasons he was so looking forward to go to school, was because of the bit of peace he hoped he would get. What was he to do?

Just then Ayumi approached him, smiled comfortingly and said:"Your fiancées, I assume?"

Ranma just nodded, and Ayumi gave a short laugh.

"Want to escape it?", she asked with a wink.

Ranma wasn't so sure about this... He didn't really know her, and one thing he was taught in this school: Don't trust people too easily! But she looked rather harmless and she _was _Akanes cousin. She couldn't be so bad, now could she?

Ranma wasn't really sure if this was a comforting thought or not... But he decided that she deserved a chance, and this would also give him the opportunity to talk to Akane. He was really curious about that training trip and he could get to know Ayumi better...

"Sure", he said and followed her out of the class room, without being noticed.

She led him to the stairs and they got up to the roof, where Akane was already waiting for them with their lunch ready.

At this sight, Ranma wasn't so sure about this anymore... Did Akane prepare that lunch? As he contemplated his chances of running away, Akane spoke up.

"Hey Ranma! Kasumi told me to give you her regards, and to enjoy the food she prepared for you."

Ranma let out the breath he was holding, but made sure that neither of the girls noticed, and nodded with his head.

Akane gave him a little smile, and they all started to dig in, in their food, nearly starved after three hours of boring school. They ate in comfortable silence, and Ranma checked for any changes on Akane. As far as he could tell, she hadn't phisically changed, however, her aura told him otherwise. Somehow, the aura changed, which wasn't really that odd for someone who just came home from a training trip, but if Ranma had to describe it, he would have said that it had matured. For a aura to grow stronger wasn't that special, but for one to 'grow up', to reach something higher, was something special, and had normally very little to do with any new learned technique...

Ranma glanced at Ayumi, but didn't find anything odd about her.

'Who is she? And what did she do with Akane?'

After they had all finished, they had still ten minutes to spare, and Ranma told them of what had occured during their absence (without telling them of his new obsession with reading...), and made them laugh with each new story he came up.

'_Admit it.'_

'Admit what?'

'_You missed it.'_

'I missed what?'

'_Her laugh'_

For once, Ranma did something he normally never did, but he couldn't help it, the mood was light, he didn't have a care at that moment, and he was experiencing a rare moment of peace, without any interruptions.

And so, Ranma did the thing, nobody would have thought him capable of...

'Yes, yes I did.'

He admitted to himself, that somehow, he had missed Akane.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The next two months were, for Nerimas standards, relatively quiet.

Ukyo and Shampoo still fought every day during lunch time, but people got used to it, and Ranma didn't mind. In fact, he was rather happy that they fought. This gave him the time to get away without them noticing it, and find a good place to eat.

He still ate with Akane. Sometimes he would bring his mothers lunch for both of them, and sometimes Akane brought Kasumis lunch. They didn't always eat on the roof. They weren't that foolish. This would have meant that it would only be a matter of time until Shampoo, Ukyo, Kuno or any other fool would find them. So they changed always between different roofs and different trees.

Ayumi didn't go with them, since she returned home a month ago.

Ranma still didn't ask Akane how her training trip was. He sometimes might be an idiot, but he wasn't foolish enough to disturb the good relation he had with Akane at the moment. Not that it was a real relationship. It was just that they could eat in complete silence, but it still was a comfortable one. Not one full of tension. Or they could just chat about school, family or they made fun of Kuno.

No, Ranma wasn't that foolish to ruin all this.

But that didn't mean that he forgot or would never ask.

During school itself they didn't really talk with each other or act any different than with their other friends. At the beginning the class and the teacher were suspicious, but then they heard that Akane went on a training trip and then all sorts of rumors went around school.

That Akane fell on her head.

That a witch put a spell on her.

That she went crazy.

And many others.

Nabiki, never one to pass a good oportunity, sold the truth for a high price. And the truth was... well, actually she didn't have a clue. Nothing had happened, and that's what she said.

Akane didn't care what the others said. Those who mattered knew the truth, and that was enough.

After a month everyone got used to it. Besides, the teachers couldn't very well say that they had a problem with the fact that there were less fights, arguments and holes in the wall.

Ukyo didn't mind either. In fact, she used every oportunity, but Ranma knew every time what she was up to, and could somehow always avoid her.

**§°°§°°§°°§°°§**

However, today the routine would change.

Nodoka told Ranma that since he could change into a girl, he should know the basics of being a girl. Mainly cooking. Akanes father, who heard of Nodokas intention on teaching Ranma how to cook, asked her if she would also try to teach Akane.

Nodoka very well knew that Akane couldn't cook if her life depended on it, but she thought that everyone deserved a chance, and promised that she would try. Ranma could help her and perhaps it would also bring them closer to their marriage.

Nodoka respected Ranmas choices but in her opinion Ranma and Akane were the perfect couple. Besides, if one had her rights on Ranma as his fiancé, then it was Akane. She was his first fiancé, and the only one Nodoka approved from the beginning on.

So here was Ranma on his way home, but this time with a guest.

They walked in silence, Ranma as usual on the fence and Akane beside him. Akane constantly looked at the ground and Ranma stole glances at her.

Finally, Akane said something. Actually, it was more like a murmur, and Ranma wasn't really sure if he was even supposed to hear it.

"You know Ranma, I can go home if you want me to."

Ranma, startled by this, didn't know what to say, and decided to better don't say anything.

They finally reached his home and Nodoka greeted them warmly. Then Ranma proceeded to turn in his female form when his mother stopped him.

"Oh no, dear. I don't want to force you to change, just because this is a traditional female duty. Just stay like you are."

"You had hoped that he would change on the way here, right?", Akane said with a little smile.

"Yes", sighed his mother.

They then proceeded with the lesson. Nodoka told them to take an apron and showed them carefully with some comments how to prepare the meal. Once she was finished, she told them that it was their turn and that she would wait in the living room and that if they needed any help, they just would have to ask.

And now came the moment Ranma most dreaded. He was alone with Akane, in a kitchen. Ranma contemplated his possibilities, when Akane said that they should probably start. Ranma nodded and prayed to every god he knew.

**§°°§°°§°°§°°§**

He was surprised.

That's all he could say.

He was astonished.

He was cooking with Akane. And until now, everything went well. Nothing burned, nobody cut itself, heck, they even took the right ingredients!

Akane was _very _concentrated. She asked Ranma every time she wasn't sure of something, and even when she was, she still asked. Before adding something she double checked, made sure she took the right things, and then even asked him!

And Ranma, instead of getting annoyed or even suspicious of the constant asking, was grateful. He helped her where he could, assured her and thanked the gods each time she asked instead of just adding something.

They were now nearly through.

Akane was stirring the soup in the pot. Very concentrated, because she didn't want to spill a drop because of carelesness. Ranma wanted to tell her to ease up, that she would do fine, but he was scared that that would result in spoiling the dishes and he didn't want that.

At the moment he was cutting some vegetables as decoration to the meal. And while he would never admit it to anyone, he could to himself, that he was enjoying cooking.

'_Are you enjoying the fact that your cooking, or the fact that you're cooking **with **Akane?'_

'Not you again!'

'_Answer the question. She is simple enough.'_

'None of your damn business!', hissed Ranma.

The little voice just laughed and then said, _'I am a part of you Ranma. This question concerns **you**. This is my business. Well, partly._

'Shut up! I don't need you to distract me! We did well until now. I don't want to disapoint mom. And I sure as hell don't want to fail now!'

'_Isn't there someone else you wouldn't want to disapoint?'_

Ranma decided that this question didn't even _deserve _an answer and so remained silent.

But then...

'Something feels odd... What is this feeling? ... Two auras? Whose? And why are they here? Shampoo? The old ghoul? But what would they want? Did I miss something while I was talking to myself? Akane couldn't have noticed something, she is concentrating too hard on not failing the dish. And mom is in the living room. But...'

Just then Ranma noticed something in Akanes soup.

'Is that...?'

Yes, it was. Ranma made a dash for Akane, grabbed her around her waist and fled from the house, picking his mother on the way.

They barely reached the outside, when the house blew up.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Ranma sat on the porch of the Tendos house and was watching the stars.

They all got out of the house in time and nobody was hurt. Well, except Ranmas father, but he didn't really count. His mother said he deserved what he got.

'Whatever.'

'_You let your guard down.'_, stated Ranmas little voice.

'Don't I know that? Do you really think I don't know that? Hell, because of my foolishness mother or Akane could have gotten hurt!', Ranma replied furiously.

'_But you saved them'_

'Shut up! If you hadn't started that damn conversation with me, I would have noticed the Amazons sooner. I could have prevented the whole thing!'

The voice didn't say anything, and Ranma was glad. It wasn't very healthy to shout at yourself, and he was too furious at the moment.

Well, at least he had now one more thing that made him want to proceed with his plan...

Just then the door slid open, and Akane stepped out.

She hadn't talked during the whole meal and wouldn't look anyone in the eyes.

She sat down beside Ranma and watched the stars. Ranma who had observed her arrival, slid his gaze back to the stars.

"I... I just wanted to apologize, Ranma. I'm... sorry.", Akane said hesitantly, as if she would expect him to shout at her.

Ranma just looked at her in shock. Why was she apologizing? Akane never apologizes!

Akane, who couldn't take the silence, rushed with her next sentence.

"It...it was my fault. I must have done a mistake, or my soup wouldn't have exploded. I...I tried, but it wasn't enough, huh?"

Ranma still didn't say anything, and Akane, in an attempt to lighten the mood, said:

"I'm probably the only one, who is capable to turn a normal soup into an atomic bomb."

She lightly laughed, but Ranma knew that that wasn't her normal laugh. She was just doing this for him, so he wouldn't feel bad.

Akane watched the stars a while longer, while Ranma still stared at her.

Then she averted her gaze to the ground and sighed softly.

She stood slowly up, and went to the door. But before she opened it, she once again repeated,

"I'm sorry, Ranma. I really am."

She slid the door open, and before she could step into the house, she heard Ranma say,

"Where are you going?"

Akane looked at him. He had said it so softly. Why? Was he feeling pity for her? Somehow, deep down, she knew that this wasn't it. But what then?

His gaze drifted back to the stars. He had hoped that she would have said something, but that was probably wishful thinking.

'_Then why is she still here?'_

Yes, why was she still here?

"I'm going to apologize to your mother."

She had said it so softly.

Ranma needn't to look at her.

He knew that she was smiling when she said it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

A/N: I know, very, very short, but I think that Akanes feelings regarding this accident deserved an own chapter.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

That was it. Tomorrow he would talk to her.

Since the explosion that had happened last Friday, the Saotomes had agreed to stay at the Tendos until their house would be repaired.

However, since then Akane hadn't talked with any of them. It was obvious that she still felt guilty and that she avoided them. The whole weekend Ranma had only seen her during the meals.

But tomorrow she couldn't avoid him any longer. They had school tomorrow and he would talk to her during lunch. He didn't care if he had to _drag_ her to the tree.

He already told his mother about the cause of the incident and she understood. She was very angry at the Amazons and had said that she would talk with them about the repair costs that they would have to pay. Not to mention that she would give them a piece of her mind!

The Amazons had come to the Tendos to talk to them, offering them a room at their restaurant where they could stay until the repairs were done. Nodoka had kindly reclined, but the old ghoul was very persistant and even went as far as to say, that it couldn't be safe at the Tendos, since Akane stayed there and she was responsible for the accident.

When Ranma heard this, he was glad he wasn't there when that happened. He probably would have killed them. Lieing was one thing, but blaming such a grave thing on someone else, and reporting this to his mother was another.

But unfortunately Akane felt so guilty and avoided them where she could that they hadn't had a chance to talk to her yet. So his mother decided that he should talk with her tomorrow during lunch. She liked Akane and wanted to see her old self again. Not to mention that she wanted to continue with her teaching. Ranma had told her how good she was and how hard she tried and that had made Nodoka very proud. She wouldn't give up that easily now!

Ranma contemplated how to explain everything as he laid on his futon and was trying to sleep.

After deciding that he wasn't going to fall asleep any time soon, and that he wasn't in the mood to read, he stood up and decided to make some katas at the dojo.

But when he arrived the lights were already on, and there was an aura present. Akanes aura.

Ranma got curious and went in.

Akane was concentrating really hard and hadn't noticed him. Instead of wearing her usual training outfit she had navy blue slacks on and a black tight shirt that was still loose enough to stretch with her moves.

Ranma was mesmerized.

Akane was doing some katas. Granted, for her level rather easy ones, but she did them with such grace, elegance, so... not like her.

Ranma wasn't sure if she was doing katas or a hypnotising dance. She moved fluently, there wasn't a time when she stopped, there wasn't a move that stopped and a new that began. There were moves after moves, but somehow they weren't either. Somehow they all harmonied into one.

Ranma couldn't move.

He had seen a lot of martial artists doing katas, even himself.

But...but coming from Akane, it was something else. It wasn't just a kata, it wasn't just martial arts, it was art.

As simple as that.

Finally, when she stopped, she noticed him. She turned around sharply and their eyes met.

Hers were filled with guilt and fear.

His were filled with shock, wonder and... admiration?

Finally, she spoke.

"Ranma...What are you doing here? I didn't wake you, did I?"

Ranma shook his head. He had to get free from that spell.

"No... Was this what you learned on your training trip?"

Akane nodded vaguely and then said unsure,

"Part of. Ranma, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to do some katas. But I didn't want to disturb you."

"Well, thank you, I guess. I should leave you alone then. Good night Ranma."

She tried to rush out of the dojo but Ranma was faster than her. He blocked her way and told her that they had to talk. Why wait until tomorrow if he could do it now?

Akane looked as if she wanted to argue, but then she just bowed her head and nodded.

They sat down and faced each other. After several minutes, Ranma couldn't take it anymore to see her bowed head and started talking.

"You know Akane, that explosion, it wasn't your fault."

At this she perked up. She looked at him with hope in her eyes and finally asked suspiciously,

"Why didn't you tell me when I apologized?"

"I...I..."

Shit, he hadn't thought about that.

"Ranma?"

At this Ranma looked up. She had her head bowed once again, but her voice... it had sounded so vulnerable.

He couldn't take it. Nobody should sound like that, especially a martial artist!

"I was shocked, ok?"

Akane looked up, surprised.

"Look, fact is that is wasn't your fault. It were the Amazons. They put a bomb or such a thing in your soup, and we both were too hard concentrating on cooking that we didn't notice, until it was too late. I barely recognized their auras. Mom knows too, and she forgives you."

Akane just looked at him with an expression that he didn't know from her. He got embarassed and looked away.

She must have noticed it, because she stood up, and slowly walked away. But before she reached the door, she turned around again and softly murmured,

"Ranma?"

He looked up and saw one of her wonderful smiles. The ones she didn't use enough. The ones that were only meant for him... or so he hoped.

While she used them more since he came to Nerima and especially since her training trip, it wasn't enough. Always seeing her smile at him wouldn't be enough.

"Thank you."

Then she turned around and left the dojo.

And deep down, while he hadn't heard from the voice since Friday, he was sure that it was softly  
smiling back at Akane.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Thankfully, after their conversation last night, Akane went back to normal. She was still a bit ashamed of herself, because it still was her fault, in her opinion, since she didn't notice the bomb.

Nodoka, in an attempt to make her feel better, said that they would return to the training, because, while the house blew up, they still did everything right, and she wasn't one to give up so lightly. At this Akane smiled, and ate her breakfast with more apetite.

In school she was her old self and nobody knew of what had happened last Friday.

But... how come nobody knew of that incident?

"Hey Akane. Is it true that your sister is preparing to go away?", asked Akanes friend, Sayuri.

Akane nodded and added, "Yeah. She got the chance to study abroad in America. She took it without hesitation."

"But won't you miss her? And what about...?", Sayuri didn't know how to continue and so just waved with her hand.

Akane gave a little smile. She knew what she was talking about, and didn't have a problem to answer the question.

"I guess I will miss her, but if that is what she wants, then I wish her good luck. And about money... well, the most of what she earned, she will need it for America. And we still get money from the insurance, and she made sure that we have enough money, if we would really need it. Nobody knows of that account beside Nabiki. She arranged it so, that Kasumi gets monthly money for food and other things, and also a bit for her. I also will get some money monthly, pocket money, as will my father. If there are any damages on the house, she will see to it herself, so that she can get the money from whoever it was. So this shouldn't be any problem."

**§°°§°°§°°§°°§**

Meanwhile somewhere else.

"Hey Ranma! Must be your lucky day today, huh?", said Daisuke, Ranmas friend.

"Huh? What are you talking about?", was his answer.

"Don't tell me that you didn't hear of it?", said Daisuke incredously.

Ranma just looked at him, clearly expecting some explanations.

Daisuke rolled his eyes, but proceeded with telling him anyway.

"I'm sure that you heard that Nabiki is going to study abroad."

Ranma just nodded, indicating that he knew that already and that Daisuke should continue.

"Well, this means that she can't make any pictures of you anymore."

Now Ranma got a bit irritated. "I already know all of this. Get to the point, will ya?"

Daisuke, seeing that Ranma was getting irritated, continued.

"Well, it seems that Kuno is going with her. His father thought that Japan made him weak, and since he knows of Nabiki and how she is, he made a deal with her. She gets monthly paid, if she watches out for Kuno, and makes him, characterly, stronger."

Ranma just gaped. He didn't know what to say. But then suddenly, he began to jump around like a madman, with a silly smile and chanting:

"No more Nabiki, no more Kuno, no more Nabiki, no more Kuno..."

Daisuke just sighed.

**§°°§°°§°°§°°§**

When lunchtime arrived, Ranma barely managed to flee from the Amazon and his best friend.

He went to the tree, where he said he would meet Akane, only to see her standing at the foot of it, and looking frustrated at the branches.

"Uh, Akane, what's the matter?"

She eeped, and turned around. She looked him in the eyes, and Ranma could see the uncertainity in hers. Then she sighed and turned once again around.

"And don't you dare tell me that it's nothing."

She still didn't look at him, but finally said,

"I...My training was no good Ranma. While I am stronger, and could easily reach the branch by jumping, I can't jump _on_ it. I always become unbalanced."

Ranma just stared. That was it? But... something felt off, normally Akane would never tell him such a thing. Why now? Was this a result from her training trip. Ranma decided to think about that later, and decided to instead help her.

"Show me."

"Wh...what?", said a startled Akane.

"Show me.", he repeated calmly.

"But I will fall Ranma!", said an exasperated Akane.

At this, Ranma gave her a small smile, and told her softly,

"I will catch you."

Akane just looked at him. He had a feeling that she was trying to read him, when she finally nodded and gave him a small smile in return and turned around, ready to jump.

Ranma didn't know what had happened. What had she learned on that training trip? How to hypnotisize him? When she had smiled at him... he had got that weird feeling in his belly.

However, he didn't have any more time to contemplate this.

Akane had jumped, and as she had predicted it, after being on the branch for three seconds, she fell. And Ranma, as promised, catched her.

She opened her eyes, and when she looked at him, she gave him one of her smiles again.

Ranma was mesmerized. He completely forgot that he was holding her.

Then she started to giggle, and he got out of his stupor.

He put her down, and told her that she should try to work more with her hands, to regain her balance, and that it wouldn't be a crime if she tried to hold onto a branch as not to fall.

She giggled a bit sheepishly at the comment about her pride, nodded and then tried it once again. And she did it this time.

Ranma jumped after her, with their bento boxes in his hands, and once he had landed, Akane gave him a _very_ quick hug and a soft 'thanks'.

Ranma just looked at her, not sure if he had dreamed it, when he noticed her blush.

He blushed too, gave her her bento box, and sat down beside her.

They ate in comfortable silence, when he finally said.

"You know, I'm curious about your training trip."

She startled and then looked at him. Then she finally said.

"It might take some time, to tell you everything I learned."

At this, Ranma smiled, and said.

"Well, I have time, how about you?"

She smiled once again and nodded. But then she got a pensive look and told him

"But first, would you mind telling me, why you suddenly read that much?"

Ranma got a shocked expression.

He wasn't sure if he could tell her...

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Ranma looked at her. Could he really tell her?

'_Of course you can, you idiot! Do it!_

'What makes you so sure that we can trust her?'

'_When has she left you hanging when you really needed her? Huh, when?'_

'How does during the holidays sound?'

'_She didn't know that this would happen, now did she? She didn't know that you needed her! You don't really believe that she did that on purpose, now do you?'_

'And what if I did?'

'_Then you would be lieing to yourself', _said the little voice softly.

'Yeah, I probably would.'

Just then Akane decided to speak up.

"You know, you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to, or if it is too personal for you."

Ranma once again looked at her.

'She's changed. Unbelievably so. How...?'

"Nah, it's okay. I... I trust you. You just have to promise not to tell anybody."

Akane nodded firmly. Ranma sighed and started,

"It's a book about Amazon laws, I'm trying to get them out of here. I already found something interesting to get Ukyo away, but the rest is really hard. It doesn't help that it is a really hard book to understand."

Akane tried to digest what she just heard and then finally asked,

"Can I help somehow?"

Now _this_ he hadn't expected. But he was still glad that she asked.

"Well, I mostly need some time alone, and this is hard to get. You think you could help me with it?"

She thought a bit about it, and finally smiled, no grinned, and said,

"I think I might just have what you need."

Suddenly, Ranma wasn't so sure about it.

**§°°§°°§°°§°°§**

On their way home, they were talking in a hushed tone, and when they arrived, their discussion turned into a fight.

"Baka!"

"Tomboy!"

"Weakling!"

"Can't cook if her life depended on it!"

At this, Akane took her mallet out. Luckily, they were in the garden, and she malleted him to the dojo.

"That wasn't really nice Akane", said Nodoka.

Akane sighed and said softly, "I know, Auntie. I'll try to make it up to him, ok?"

"That would be great dear."

Akane went to the dojo, but when she got there, Ranma wasn't injured, in fact he was calmly reading.

When she came in, he looked up, and saw that she had brought some sandwiches with her.

"Hey. So, how did it go?"

She grinned and said, "They all believed it, want something to eat?"

Ranma nodded, took a sandwich and ate it. Akane sat beside, and then she broke the silence.

"So... all I have to do, is look out for the auras of our 'friends', to make sure that no one can disturb you, nor see the book?"

"Yeah, that would be a great help. So I can fully concentrate on the book."

"Where from did you get it anyway?"

At this Ranma grinned and said that he had it from the chinese guide from the cursed springs.

Akane nodded and closed her eyes, indicating that she had begun with her job.

They had already made a plan, if someone came in to look what they were doing. They would just say that they were meditating, as a mean to try to understand the other and get calmer. Or they would just fight or spar, which would be more believable...

At this Akane grinned. The plan was perfect.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½. It does belong to Rumiko Takahashi.


End file.
